


Even if We are Apart

by ShusalixSmiles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, was meant for McGenji week 2017: Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: On the clearest of days, with the sweetest of breezes, Genji talks to Jesse, and waits for the day they will meet again.





	Even if We are Apart

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah this was meant for last years prompt separation but i never finished writing it because im so trash lol *checks watch* and yep it's 4am again good to know some things never change  
> But HERE I AM because my love for these two never dies and im ready to write some angsty babble :^) I really hope you enjoy it even though it's so short!

Genji breathes in slowly and sighs, enjoying the sun on his skin as he places his visor to the side. The grass is soft beneath his hands, cool and gentle against the metal. When he closes his eyes, the warmth still permeates through his eyelids, glowing red and yellow. The few wispy clouds that scatter across the bright, blue sky are a gentle white, as if painted on with a brush, and the smoky trail from a distant jet cuts a line through the air. Genji smiles. It is a beautiful day.

“Hello? S’this thing on?” Jesse’s voice comes through first, and the device in Genji’s hands flickers as his holographic image follows. Genji mutes a chuckle as Jesse waves his hands, frowning as he continues to talk and curse technology. That endearing Southern drawl always made him feel at ease, no matter where he was. Genji's heart gives a sharp twang. Seeing his face is bittersweet every time, now that they are apart.

“Yes, Jesse, it is on. And yes, I can see you making a fool of yourself.” Genji leans his face on a palm, fond smile on his lips. Jesse is dressed in his favourite red and white checkered shirt, and his face lights up when Genji’s voice reaches him.

“There yer are! Genji darl’, aintcha just a sight for sore eyes,” Jesse sighs as he lights one of his cigarillos, the smoke blurring into the edges of the projection as he leans closer. Genji feels like he can almost smell it.

“It seems your eyes always sore,” Genji teases.

“Well, I don’t notice ‘til I see somethin’ as pretty as you.” Jesse grins and winks at him, and Genji rolls his eyes, laughing.

“You are the only one that thinks so, foolish cowboy.”

“Who’s the good fer nothing sayin’ you ain’t pretty? I got somethin’ to say to ‘em.”

“Speaking with your fists is frowned upon, Jesse.”

“Most of what I do is frowned upon.” He shrugs, as if to say, ‘if someone’s gotta get hit, someone’s gotta get hit’.

“How you are both unreliable and trustworthy at the same time must be one of the world’s wonders.”

“You flatter me.” He pretends to look abashed, and Genji rolls his eyes and sighs – not without a smile.

 _“Jesse, for tomorrow’s mission, I’d like to – oh, is that Genji?”_ Angela’s voice slowly gets louder as she pops into view over Jesse’s shoulder. Her smile is as refreshing as the cool wind, and Genji waves in greeting. She looks young here, younger than Genji remembers.

“Thank you for taking care of Jesse, Doctor.” Genji smiles.

“It’s my pleasure. Though he doesn’t make it easy.” Angela grabs his hat and pushes it over his face. Jesse splutters and Genji laughs as he huffs and readjusts himself.

“Now, the two of yer gangin’ up on me just ain’t fair,” he complains and Genji sees Angela shrug in unison with him. They have done this many times before.

“Should you be getting rest now?” Genji asks reluctantly, and his chest squeezes when he thinks of having to say goodbye. Too soon, always too soon.

“No –”

“Yes, because we start at 0600 and I will not have you snoring on the job again, Jesse McCree,” Angela chides, turning to Genji with an apologetic smile. “Though I hate to interrupt your conversation. I know it has been some time since we’ve been home.” Genji shakes his head, even though he feels every second of Jesse’s absence.

“I would prefer you to come home safe and sound. I should hope that you will not cause more trouble for the good doctor, Jesse.”

“Trouble tends to come lookin’ fer me,” Jesse grins, “But you know I’m good at findin’ my way out. I got people missin’ me.” Angela waves goodbye in the background as she reads the atmosphere, a gentle smile on her face.

“Oh? I wonder who that might be?” Genji tilts his head.

“Darlin’.” Jesse presses a hand to his chest in mock heart-break.

“At the very least, I certainly hope you return home safely, and soon.” Genji hopes that not too much desperation has leaked into his voice. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. It is not like it matters anymore.

“You know I will, sweetheart.”  
“You know I will, sweetheart,” Genji murmurs the words in time, and opens his eyes. He knows Jesse will lean close here, wrinkles around his eyes as he smiles. It burns sweetly in Genji’s chest, and he unwittingly brings a hand up, as if he can touch Jesse through the screen.  
  
“I’ll be back to you before you know it, so just sit tight.”  
“I’ll be back to you before you know it, so just sit tight.” Genji lowers his hand, and the image with it. He looks out across the green plain, dotted by the bright echoes of flowers and neat tombstones. The rustle of the wind through the leaves almost covers the sound of his voice.

“I love you, darl’.” The transmission ends, and Genji closes the device. He has lost count of how many times he has listened to this recording, and while at first it hurt as if someone crushed glass into his beating heart in his chest, now it filled him with an intense longing, and a gentle sadness. 

The graveyard has always been well kept. Even if Overwatch has been ‘disbanded’, the government had the decency to do this for the fallen soldiers of the era. It is a place that Genji hopes one day to rest, right beside Jesse. The sun glints over the clouds and the trees cast a dappled shade over the tomb, accompanied by the soft trill of birdsong. It writes, ‘ _Fastest draw in the West_ ’ and beneath it – ‘ _but Fell for a Man from the East_ ’. Genji chuckles. Even his legacy is a brag, with just enough sappiness to know Jesse himself wrote it.

One of Genji’s personal favourites read ‘If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever.’.

“Genji? Ready to go?” Angela’s voice rings out from behind him, gentle and endlessly patient.

“I will be there in a moment, Doctor,” he calls out to her, and she waves, turning to head for the car first. It was almost impossible to tell that one of her legs was entirely prosthetic, lost to the same explosion that had taken Jesse. He burns incense, and places a hand on the cool stone. He says the same thing he always does when he leaves, and picks up his visor. The sun is so warm against his face, and the wind is sweet when it brushes over his sensors.

Genji glances back once more, and it is bittersweet every time. He slips his visor back on, and walks away with the breeze.

_“I will always love you, Jesse McCree.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, I don't really write this kind of sad thing often, so I'm not very good at it yet, but I just really wanted to finish it off and had a good time writing! Visit me @ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smilingchipmunk for mcgenji goodtimes and story ideas! <3


End file.
